Chapter
by pei pier
Summary: When Pei and her friends; Rachel, Zoe, and Lenon, find themselves stuck in a different dimension. incomplete. on-going series.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dimming as the day passed, Pei Pier sat at her desk, looking at her notebook and sighed, getting up. Walking to her closet, she heard a noise behind her, slowly, she turned around and saw that her notebook was face down on the floor and her computer was on. "What th- i swore i turned that off?" she said to herself, walking back and turned off her computer, picking her notebook up, she saw that all the pages were folded. "Uhm...?" she scratched her head, looking around and saw nothing, she sighed and put her notebook on her desk and walk to her door, going down stairs and grabbing her shoes, *_i need to get out of here_* she thought "for a while, maybe go to the art store? yeah" she said out loud.

**at the art store~** pei walked in, sighing as the store-ish cold breeze passed by her, "Well i should get some paint while i'm here". As she walked down the aisles, she heard someone say her name "Pei..? is that you?", she turned around and saw her friend rachel standing there, "hey gurl" she said mono-happy, rachel noticed and asked "Are you alright?", walking next to her, "I'm fine i just haven't gotten much sleep" pei replied, seeing the paint and looked at them. Rachel looked at her, her brown hair all messy and bags under her blue eyes, "Pei whatcha doin'?" she asked, placing a hand on her friends shoulder, "looking at some paint that i might get, Y?" she replied, grabbing a few paints, and standing up, "Oh rachel i wanna ask whatcha doin' here?" she asked, walking to the register, putting the paint's on the machine, watching as they moved towards the cashier, who was staring at her, he had a crush on Pei ever since she started shopping here, "hey Lenon", "Oh uh... hey pei will this be all?" he replied scanning the items, "yeah". "That will be $3.45 please" he said, pei handed him a five "and a five, $1.15 back" she took the money and waved good-bye to him, leaving with rachel following behind, "You know he has a big crush on you right?" rachel smiled at her, seeing her blush softly at the thought, "really?" she looked up, "Totally". They walked to Pei's car and got in, Pei started the engine and pulled away, driving home. "So Pei what you gonna do with that paint?" Rachel asked, getting out of the car and stretching, "Well, probably paint a picture?" she replied smiling, grabbing her bag before getting out and locking her car, walking shoulder-to-shoulder to the door, talking about random things like pizza and other things related to food. Unlocking the door, they walked in, Pei sat down on one of the chairs in her living room, "Rachel?" she asked "yeah", "You never answered me" she said, a bit confused, "about what?" Rachel looked at her, "What were you doing at the art store?" pei looked out the window, dazing off a bit, "OH, sorry.. i was just looking for some paper" she smiled and remembered that she never got any. "Oh okay, just wondering" she watched as the trees moved as the wind blew and smiled, she loved nature, always have. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them from what they were doing, "I wonder who that is".


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder who that is" Pei got up and walked to the front door, opening the door and standing there was Lenon, "Lenon what're doing here?" she looked very confused, "well, i want to ask you something" he replied hesitantly, gently grabbing pei's hands. Pei looked at him, blushing softly, Lenon noticed and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, just as rachel walked in, squealing like fangirl, making the both of them jump in surprise. Lenon looked at Pei and asked "so, will you go out with me?", he saw her nod shakily and hugged her, smiling as he felt her arms wrap around the small of his back, he pulled away, still smiling. Then a loud bang was heard from upstairs, scaring everyone, the lights went out, and the bad thing was it was dark out now. Pei looked scared to death but, went upstairs to check and see what it was. When she got to her room, she saw a figure, a crouched figure, it had a white, pale face that was staring directly at her, right through her soul, she was frozen and could hardly breath, suddenly collapsing, seeing the figure get closer, hearing Lenon and rachel's voice before everything went black.

(Pei's POV)

When i woke up, everything was dark and i just remembered what happened before, i looked ahead of me and saw that figure again, yet it was really close to my face and i could see it better. It's face was white but, very detailed, the whiteness of it's eyes were black and the color of it's eyes were red, it had raven black hair, then it jumped at me, i saw that it had many arms that it enclosed itself around me, i was scared yet i didn't scream, i realised there were other things creeping out of the shadows and i guessed this "creature" was keeping me safe, keeping quiet i looked up, seeing nothing, i felt something poke my arm and looked to my left and saw Lenon, i looked to my right and saw Rachel, who was barely awake, i sighed and closed my eyes, wanting to somewhere else.


End file.
